Halloween!
by MargieM
Summary: Ez egy kicsit elmúlt, vagy éppen később lesz, kinek hogy tetszik, de most támadt rá gusztusom. Csak egy random Halloween sztori.


**Halloween fanfiction. Ez is egy olyan dolog ami mindenkinek kell. Nekem is.**

**Jogi nyilatkozat: Nem az enyémek. Valószínűleg nem is lesznek azok. De ha valami illetékes személy veszi a fáradtságot hogy felfedezze ezt a sztorit és esetleg mindenféle büntetőjogi eljárásokat indítson, akkor hagyhat egy kommentet is.**

Beckett nyomozó elgondolkodva ült a táblával szemben. Egyszerűen túl kevés információja volt a folyamatban lévő ügyről és túl kevés ideje még több információra szert tenni. Egyik kezéből a másikba dobálta a filctollat. Feltűnt neki hogy az utóbbi időben gyakran csinálja ezt. Nem tudta miért, de segített neki gondolkodni. Éppen azt latolgatta hogy egy bögre kávé ad-e neki annyi energiát hogy megérje elsétálnia a gépig és vissza, amikor kinyílt mögötte az ajtó. Meg sem kellett fordulnia, úgy ismerte a csapatát és azok lépteit. Tudta hogy Castle az. Nem szólt, úgy gondolta egyszerűbb hagyni a férfit érvényesülni.

- Még mindig bent vagy?

- Igen. Tudod Castle egy ember meghalt, veled ellentétben én ilyenkor nem engedhetem meg magamnak azt a luxust hogy ne túlórázzak.

A lány nem akart ennyire szemrehányó megjegyzést tenni, egyszerűen csak fáradt volt.

Castle bölcsen nem válaszolt. Tudta hogy mikor szabad és mikor nem szabad megjegyzéseket tennie. Lassan megkerülte az íróasztalt aminek Beckett támaszkodott és megállt mellette.

- Min gondolkodsz?

- Csak hogy hogyan tovább. Semmi nyom nincs, amin elindulhatnánk…

Castle a táblára sandított, majd megállapította hogy tényleg nem szerepel egy kérdőjel sem az egyenletben, és ami információ összegyűlt az kevés. Elgondolkodott. Mi van ha… Á nem, az nem lehet… - hessegette el magában a gondolatot. Aztán még egyszer végiggondolta és elhatározásra jutott.

- Beckett… Nekem van egy teóriám… Mi van ha a titkár tette? Volt alkalma, indítéka és a fegyver mint tudjuk alkalom szülte volt. Mi van, ha azért ölte meg az áldozatot, mert az fel akart mondani neki a feleségével folytatott viszonya miatt, de tudta, hogy ha megöli, akkor övé a nő, a nőé meg a pénz…

Beckett elgondolkodott. Általában a „Mi nyomozók vagyunk, nem találgatunk…" kezdetű szöveg lett volna az első válasza, de most igazán fáradt volt és volt abban valami amit Castle mondott.

- Fogadjunk, hogy nem tudod bizonyítani…

Castle arcán még szélesebb lett a mosoly.

- Fogadjunk. A vesztes a nyertesé egy napra?

Castle legnagyobb meglepetésére a lány bólintott.

- Komolyan benne vagy?

- Igen. És most, ha nem haragszol, én hazamegyek és alszom egy keveset.

Mire Castle feleszmélt egyedül ült a fehér táblát bámulva. Tudta, hogy ha – de csakis akkor ha - igaza van akkor egy nagyon, nagyon szerencsés ember. Több okból is. Miután ezt végiggondolta elindult hazafelé. A sofőrszolgálat kocsijában már azt a bizonyos napot tervezgette amikor Kate Beckett az övé lesz egy meggondolatlan, félálomban megkötött fogadás miatt. Érezte, hogy ezt megnyerte, hiszen ő Rick Castle a híres író, a csalhatatlan géniusz.

Másnap reggel frissen, kipihenten ment be az őrsre. A csapat már bent volt, dolgoztak. Odament Beckett asztalához, a lány nem mutatta semmi jelét annak, hogy egyáltalán észrevette. Így hát lerakta az asztalára a kávét, amit neki hozott. Úgy gondolta jobb egy kicsit puhítani, hátha mégsem nyer. Mert akkor bizony bajban lenne. Beckett felnézett. Nem tűnt túl meghatottnak, de mielőtt Castle visszavehette volna a kávét lecsapott rá.

- Nos? – ült le Castle a Beckett asztalával szemközti székre – Akkor bizonyítsam a teóriám?

Beckett egy pillanatig gondolkodott mielőtt válaszolt.

- Ha képes vagy rá…

Castle elvigyorodott, már szinte a kezében érezte a győzelmet. Felpattant a székről.

- Mehetünk?

- Hová?

- Hát hogy bebizonyítsam megint ki kéne hallgatni az illetőt. Nem itt bent, sokkal jobb lenne az irodájában.

Beckettnek nem volt semmi vesztenivalója – vagy legalábbis ő naivan ezt hitte – ezért követte a férfit. A liftben csendben teltek a másodpercek. Castle a nyerési esélyeit számolgatta, Beckett a vádemeléshez szükséges bizonyítékokat vette sorra. Amikor az autóhoz értek Castle a vezetőoldalra ment.

- Azt hiszed vezethetsz?

- Igen! Hiszen ez most lényegében az én ügyem…

Beckett utálta bevallani, de ez most tényleg az „ő ügye" volt. Megadóan átsétált a túloldalra és átdobta a kocsi fölött a kulcsokat. Egy jó filmben a férfi elkapta volna, de a valóság sokszor nem olyan, mint egy film… A kulcscsomó hangos csörrenéssel landolt a betonon. Castle a lehető leggyorsabban lehajolt és felvette. Amikor megfordult meglátta Beckettet, aki halkan kuncogott.

- Erről soha, de soha ne beszélj senkinek!

A lány még mindig mosolyogva elhúzta két ujját a szája előtt, jelezve hogy cipzár van rajta, senkinek nem szól egy szót sem. Persze írásban attól még közölheti a többiekkel, de az nagyon, nagyon csúnya dolog lenne.

Az autóút majdnem szótlanul telt. Csak egyszer-egyszer szóltak egymáshoz, általában arról, hogy melyik útón lenne érdemesebb menni. Természetesen dugóba kerültek. Szerencsére az autóban volt légkondicionáló, anélkül valószínűleg nem érkeztek volna meg nyersen az irodaházhoz. Amikor végre odaértek mindketten nyújtózkodva szálltak ki a kocsiból.

- Remélem Castle tényleg igazad van, és megérte idejönnöm. Ha pedig nem akkor van egy-két tippem, hogy mit fogsz csinálni azon a bizonyos napon.

Castle-nek valahogy nem volt sok kedve megtudni. Ami azt illeti egyáltalán nem akarta tudni.

Ahogy beléptek az épületbe nem volt nehéz megtalálni a liftet, egyenesen előre, addig, amíg észre nem veszik bal oldalt. A tízedik emeleten voltak az áldozat cégének irodái. Beckett és Castle járt már itt, tudták hogy melyik irodába kell menni. Ahogy végigsétáltak a folyosón látták hogy az ajtó résnyire nyitva van. Beckett azért kopogtatott. Amikor meghallottak egy kurta „Szabad!"-ot mindketten beléptek az apró kis helyiségbe. A férfi az íróasztalánál ült, éppen gépelt.

- Jó napot Mr. Hale! Csak lenne önhöz egy pár kérdésünk a főnöke megölésével kapcsolatban.

A férfi szemmel láthatóan összerezzent Beckett hangjára.

- Sajnálom… Csak azt hittem a titkárom, Lucy az…

_A titkár titkára? Szép nagy cég…_ - gondolta Beckett. De hangosan nem szólt semmit. Hagyta Castle-t érvényesülni.

- Uram… szeretném megkérdezni hogy ön ugyebár viszonyt folytatott az áldozat nejével…

A férfi arcán látszott a meglepetés, igaz ami igaz, a viszonyról csak az asszony beszélt, a titkár nem is tudta hogy már rájöttek.

- Öhm igen… De mi köze van ennek az egészhez?

Castle nyeregben érezte magát, úgy döntött játssza a macsó rendőrt.

- Tudja minden esetben ellenőrizni szoktuk egy halott nejének szeretőjét, különösképpen ha az áldozat halálával az özvegy gazdag is lesz nem csak csinos…

A férfi egyre jobban izzadt. Mintha csak egy szaunában ült volna, pedig a szoba levegője alig volt melegebb huszonhárom foknál.

- És hol volt maga a gyilkosság idején?

Castle tudta hogy a férfi már egyszer elmondta ezt Ryannek és Espositonak, de úgy érezte addig kell ütnie a vasat, amíg meleg, ezért folytatta.

- Én… Itt voltam, az irodában…

- Este tízkor? Uram, maga igazán elhivatott munkatárs ha ez igaz…

Castle szinte szóról-szóra az egyik könyve nagy műgonddal megírt szövegét mondta, még akkor is ha ez fel sem tűnt neki az adott helyzetben.

- Én… én nem akartam megölni! Én csak beszélni akartam vele… De elkezdett ordibálni meg fenyegetőzni… És meg kellett védenem magam… És… Esküszöm én nem akartam…

A végét már szinte suttogva, elfúló hangon mondta a férfi mielőtt felzokogott. Beckett el sem akarta hinni hogy ennyire egyszerű dolga lett volna neki is, ha megpróbálkozik vele… És arra is rájött hogy meg fogja mondani a fiúnak hogy nem kell miden tanúval úgy bánni mint egy tojással, nem baj ha egy kicsit keményebben kérdeznek. És ekkor Beckettbe belehasított még egy felismerés: Ő egy egész napra Rick Castle tulajdona lett, egy egyszerű kis fogadás apropóján…

Másnap reggel Beckett az íróasztalánál ült, az előző egy olyan ritka nap egyike volt amikor nem túlórázott, és kipihenhette magát. Sőt, még vasalni is volt ideje. Örült volna ha több ilyen nap lett volna az életében, de sajnos ő maga is tudta hogy az emberek mindig követnek el bűntetteket, főleg a világ legnagyobb városában, New Yorkban. Castle még nem szólt egy szót sem a nyereményéről, és ugyan ez igencsak valószínűtlen volt, de szerette volna azt hinni hogy elfelejtette. Minden racionális érv ellene szólt, de hátha…

És ekkor betoppant Castle, kezében egy kávéval. Beckett örült a kávénak, még kipihenten is imádta, de Castle, a széles, elégedett – talán túl elégedett – mosolyával már nem volt annyira bíztató látvány.

- Szia. Gondolkodtam. Ma van 27.-e. Én 30.-át szeretném.

Beckett már majdnem bólintott, amikor bevillant neki valami.

- De hát az Halloween…

- Pontosan! És én hivatalos vagyok egy bálba, ahová nincs kísérőm. Alexissel akartam menni, de őt elhívta egy fiú az iskolai Halloween-partira. Azt mondja akármennyire is szereti a felsőbb tízezer partijait, ő inkább a barátaival lesz. Szóval… csak nem akarod hogy egyedül menjek?

- De Castle…

- Legyen jó a jelmezed! – a férfi már indult is kifelé, de még a liftajtóból visszaszólt – Nyugi, egy ember se lesz ott, aki ismerne…

- Tényleg?

De a lift megérkezett és Kate erre már nem kapott választ.

30.-án is minden olyan volt mint az év összes többi napján. Leszámítva a holdkórosokat. De mint mondtam őket most nem számítjuk. Kate napja a szokásos volt, kivéve hogy szereznie kellett egy jelmezt. Nem igazán akart. Nem volt az a fajta lány. Már kiskorában sem szerette annyira az ünnepet mint a többi gyerek, de az apja egyszerűen imádta végigjárni a házakat csokiért, így aztán ő is mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Amikor olyan idős lett hogy a beöltözés már szánalmas lett volna mintsem hogy aranyos, remélte hogy soha többet nem kell beöltöznie. De mégis megtörtént. Aztán támadt egy ötlete arra nézve hogy hogy nem érezné magát olyan pocsékul, és hogy tudná annyira felbosszantani Castle-t hogy az kárpótolja ezért az egészért.

Amikor hazaért kinyitotta a szekrényét és megkereste a ruhát. Ugyan egy kicsit törvényellenes amit csinált, de hát emberek, Halloween van az isten szerelmére! Fogta a hivatalos egyenruháját és felvette. Nem volt az igazi. Kigombolta az ing alját és egy olyan csomót kötött a melle alá, olyat amit egy utcalány is megirigyelt volna. De még így sem tetszett a tükörképe. Már éppen attól tartott hogy a klasszikus „3-as számú álldogáló akárki" jelmezben kell mennie, amikor eszébe jutott valami. Elővett valamit amit még Lanie-től kapott egyszer nagyon-nagyon régen, de még sosem használta.

Egy hajsütővasat! Dö-dö-dö-dönn! *Villámlás-hangeffekt* Igazából amikor tizenhét évesen modellkedett eleget használt ilyet, de amikor felhagyott a modellkedéssel megfogadta hogy soha többet. Most a helyzet mégis megkívánta. Profi módjára, egyedi technikával pillanatok alatt dús, hullámos frizurát varázsolt a fejére. Ki gondolta volna hogy egyszer a modellkedés menti meg?

Belenézett a hálószobájában álló egészalakos tükörbe. Valami még mindig nem tetszett neki. Lecserélte a nadrágot egy rövid fekete miniszoknyára. Szintén Lanie-től… micsoda véletlen… Mint minden rendes és nem rendes nőnek, neki is volt egy-két pár magassarkúja a szekrénye alán. Köztük a konzervatív, kis fekete is. Bár ezzel a ruhával nem volt éppen konzervatívnak mondható. Több okból sem.

A neon-rózsaszín fehérnemű amit viselt – ez legalább saját szerzemény volt – nagyon feltűnően elütött a ruhától, pont ahogy akarta. Pont úgy nézett ki mintha csak egy pornófilmből lépett volna ki, ez is volt a terv. Zavarba akarta Castle-t hozni, valami olyan módon amibe egy épeszű férfi sem kötne bele. Hiszen ki ne akarna egy alulöltözött kísérőt egy partira?

Csengettek. Az ajtóhoz sétált. Kinyitotta. Castle volt az.

- Mi ez a ruha?

Kate arcára gonosz vigyor ült ki.

- Ja hogy ez? Csak ez volt a szekrényemben, meg egy japán iskolai egyenruha, de nem akartam hogy pedofíliával vádoljanak…

- Ez az igazi egyenruhád?

- Talán. Mehetünk?

Castle bólintott. Szinte szó nélkül tették meg az út nagy részét. A csend egyre kínosabbá kezdett válni, ígyhát Kate beszélgetni próbált.

- És én kit tisztelhetek benned?

- Én? Űrcowboy vagyok!

És ezen a ponton megint megakadt a beszélgetés. Szerencsére egy pár perccel később megérkeztek a parti helyszínre.

Castle nem akarta elhinni mit visel Beckett és – ami hangsúlyosabb - _hogyan _viseli. Mintha csak a kurvás rendőregyenruha lenne a legtermészetesebb Halloween jelmez. Illetve az is, de nem egy megfontolt, intelligens nőnek, aki nem mellesleg rendőr is. Igazi rendőr.

De persze ha Castle mélyebben belegondolt ebbe a helyzetbe akkor nem is volt olyan szörnyű. Ő és Beckett… aki szinte meztelen… ezt már nagyon sokszor elképzelte. Persze az is igaz hogy akkor csak kettesben voltak, nem pedig egy felsőbb tízezer számára rendezett partin. Castle tudta hogy hosszú napja lesz, távol kell tartania az aranyifjakat Kate-től. Nem lehet annyira nehéz… Vagy igen?

Ahogy megérkeztek Beckett rögtön a bár felé indult, hiszen minden romantikus filmben ott gyűlnek a jó pasik. És persze neki már volt egy majdhogynem tökéletes kísérője, de egy olyannak jobban örült volna akivel nem dolgozik együtt. Castle két méter lemaradással követte, de valahol a bejárat és az bárpult között elkapta Gina.

- Rick…

- Én most…

- Ki az a csaj? Egy újabb példány Rick Castle cicuskái közül? Te jobbat érdemelsz az ilyeneknél. De most nem ezért akarok veled beszélni. Az új könyv tervéről. Valami nyomozónő lenne, ugye?

- Igen, de én mo-

- Ne szakíts félbe. A kiadó azt kérdezi mikorra lennél kész. Kéne a kézirat eleje is, nem veszik meg látatlanul.

- Majd elküldöm. De most ha megengeded…

Gina ugyan nem engedte volna meg, de mivel Castle olyan sebességgel képes volt eltűnni a jelmezes forgatagban, mint Vettel autója az első kanyarban, nem volt sok választása. Castle elindult a bár felé. A legnagyobb félelme igazolódott be ahogy meglátta Beckett hátát. Az egyik legendás agglegénnyel beszélgetett.

- Fenomenális! – halotta a nő hangját

Pedig ez a helyzet minden volt, csak fenomenális nem. Szerencsére a lány másik oldalára eső szék üres volt. Gyorsan leült, és még azzal a lendülettel rendelt magának egy nagy adag whisky-t. A nőnek fel sem tűnt Castle jelenléte. Vagy csak pokoli jó színész. De az első valószínűbb.

Castle egy pillanatig gondolkodott. Aztán amikor a Jay néven emlegetett aranyifjú odahajolt Beckett füléhez, hogy belesúgjon valamit ami nem tartozott a társaságra, akkor döntött. Felhajtotta a whisky-ét, majd felállt és egy határozott mozdulattal leütötte Jayt a székéről. Jay meglepődött, nem számított arra hogy akárki is a testi épségét fogja fenyegetni. De nem volt rest, felvette a kesztyűt. Talpraugrott.

- Ember, még meg fogd bánni hogy Supermannel kezdtél!

- Micsoda?

Igen, micsoda? A férfin üzletember kosztüm volt. Aztán, amikor – szó szerint - széttépte az ingét mindenki felfogta a gagyi beszólás értelmét. A gyorsan kialakult nézőközönség egyes tagjai máris elkezdtek sziszegni, úgy hitték hősünk csúnya véget fog érni.

- Superman? Én meg egy űrcowboy vagyok a Kryptonról!

A méggagyibb beszóláson egyesek jót derültek, de a legtöbben inkább a harcra bíztatták hőseinket. Beckett pedig ott állt ennek az egész forgatagnak a közepén és épp azon gondolkodott hogy mit kéne csinálnia. Letartóztathatná a férfiakat, de azzal annyi lenne a mókának és a többiek látnák az őrsön a jelmezét. És nézhetné is a műsort, de akkor valószínűleg ez a két szerencsétlen kárt tenne egymásban. Ezért úgy döntött hogy kivár.

És kivárt. Jay nekiugrott Castlenek, aki egy elegáns mozdulattal kilépett a férfi útjából. Ennek az lett a következménye hogy Jay nekirepült a szépen megmunkált bárpultnak. Ettől még inkább dühbe jött. Arca eltorzult, mint egy dühös bika, úgy vette a levegőt. Castle kezdett egy kicsit aggódni. Talán nem kellett volna olyan agresszívnek lennie… De molesztálta Kate-et! Gondolkodj Rick! Milyen trükköt ismersz még?

A férfi újra Castle-nek ugrott. Aki viszont most nem állt odébb, visszaütött.

A nézőközönség egyik része „Hajrá Cowboy"-t ordibált, míg a másik fél Superman mellett voksolt. Kate még mindig gondolkodva állt a két férfi mellett. Aztán, amikor Jay bevitt egy csúnya ütést, végül döntött.

- New York-i rendőrség.

Jay egy pillanatra felnézett, majd nevetve visszafordult Castle-hez. Nem vette komolyan Beckettet. Ez volt a legnagyobb hiba amit az adott helyzetben elkövethetett. Beckett odalépett és egy elegáns mozdulattal kicsavarta Jay karját. A férfi vinnyogott, mint egy kismacska. A tömeg éljenzett. Hátra csavarta azt a kezét is amivel Castle nyakát szorongatta, miközben a Miranda jogokat kezdte sorolni.

- Jogában áll hallgatni, bármi amit mond felhasználható ön ellen a bíróságon.

- Te tényleg zsaru vagy?

Beckett válasz helyett a férfi arcába nyomta a jelvényét.

- Joga van ügyvédet fogadni. Amennyiben ezt nem engedheti meg magának, akkor az állam biztosít magának egy kirendelt védőt.

Castle közben felállt. Meglátta a nő jelvényét.

- Wow, Beckett, azt honnan varázsoltad elő?

- Na mit gondolsz?

Castle inkább nem kérdezett többet, nem lett volna bölcs dolog felidegesíteni azt aki megmentette a hátsóját.

Jay számára kezdett egyre kényelmetlenebbé válni az egész helyzet.

- Most be fognak vinni? Én nem akartam…

Beckett arcán gonosz mosoly jelent meg.

- Van egy ajánlatom, Jay. Maga békénhagy engem, és a fenekemet, cserébe pedig én és a _barátom_ békénhagyjuk magát. Ez nem hangzik olyan szörnyen, ugye?

Jay egy pillanatig habozott, majd bólogatni kezdett. Beckett levette a bilincset a férfi bal csuklójáról. Amint Beckett visszaszerezte a bilincsét elindult kifelé, magával rángatva Castle-t is.

- Jobb ha lelépünk mielőtt rájön hogy téged kellett volna letartóztatással fenyegetnem.

Amikor kiértek az utcára elengedte a férfit.

- Most hová megyünk?

- Én haza, te meg ahová akarsz.

Beckett lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, nem is tervezett több időt tölteni a férfivel. Már épp egy taxit akart leinteni amikor megérezte a férfi kezét a vállán.

- Nem, nem, te nem mész most haza.

- Szabad tudnom hogy miért nem?

- Persze. Mert attól hogy eljöttünk a partiról még nem múlt el éjfél, tehát még az enyém vagy. De persze haza is mehetsz, viszont akkor veled tartok.

Beckett legszívesebben felnevetett volna. De mivel az apja mindig a tiszta játékra oktatta, úgy érezte hogy csalás lenne kibújnia a feladat alól. Viszont nem sok kedve volt tovább viselni a ruhát. Végülis, mi baj történhet ha felviszi a lakására a férfit? Ő nem egy kutya, nem fogja összesározni a szőnyeget és nem fogja összetörni a vázákat…

Kate végül, szinte észrevehetetlenül, bólintott. Ez egy olyan aprócska biccentés volt hogy a férfi észre sem vette.

- Kérem Kate! Nem mehetek haza, anyám biztos kiderítené hogy miért mentem haza olyan korán… Na jó, talán nem anyám, hanem Alexis.

- Jöjjön cowboy. – Kate gálánsan kinyitotta a férfinek az éppen akkor leintett taxi ajtaját

A kocsi út – megint – csendben telt el. Ahogy megérkeztek az épület kovácsoltvas kapujához Castle elesett. Soha, senkinek nem vallotta volna be, de egy lábtörlő miatt következett be ez a szörnyű incidens.

- Fáj?

- Igen!

- Azért tudsz járni?

- A vonaglás annak számít?

Ezek után Castle elvonaglott a lifthez, Kate segítségével. Menet közben Kate többször is hálátadott istennek, amiért egy évvel korábban a két lehetséges apartmanból azt választotta amelyiknél volt lift. Castle habtestét nem bírta volna felcipelni a harmadik emeletre. Amikor végre bejutottak Kate lakásába, Castle elterpeszkedett a kanapén.

- Megnézzem?

- Nem, nem kell.

- Persze…

Kate megvizsgálta a sérült végtagot. Castle egy aprócska sikollyal tette egyértelművé nemtetszését.

- Van valami fájdalomcsillapítód?

Kate egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

- A sör jó?

Castle bólintott. Beckett eltűnt egy pillanatra a konyha irányában, majd két palack sörrel tért vissza. A férfi mohón nyúlt az üveg után.

- A sértett aranyifjakra, a Halloweenra és a törött végtagokra!

A lány helyeslően bólogatott, majd megkezdte a saját sörét. Egy pár percig beszélgettek olyan dolgokról, amik annyira érdektelenek voltak hogy később már egyikük sem emlékezett rájuk.

- Castle, ugye nem baj ha átöltözöm?

- Nem, dehogy.

Beckett eltűnt a hálószobában. Castlenek maradt egy kis ideje körülnézni. A szoba egyszerű, de praktikus volt. A dohányzóasztalon kisebb rendetlenség volt, de ha az ember jobban megvizsgálta, akkor észrevette hogy ez egy nagyon gondosan megtervezett káosz volt. Castle háta mögött volt egy nagy tükör a falon, amiből szinte be lehetett látni az egész lakást. Ha az ajtó nyitva lett volna, akkor még a hálószobába is beláthatott volna. De a mi és az ő legnagyobb sajnálatára az ajtó nem volt nyitva.

Beckett alig három perccel később tért vissza, egy kinyúlt pólóban és… és semmiben. Vagy legalábbis semmi láthatóban.

- Castle… kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze. Amit csak akarsz.

- Miért ütötted meg Jayt? Semmit nem csinált…

- Egy korábbi tartozás miatt.

- Nem úgy nézett ki mint aki ismerne…

- Nem számít.

Beckett olyan arcot vágott mint egy durcás óvodás.

- Pedig már egészen azt hittem hogy lovagiasan meg akartál védeni.

- Az is lehet.

Mindketten megemelték az üvegeiket. A lányé még félig volt, de Castle-é már majdnem üres volt. De azt is hozzá kell tenni hogy Kate már a második üvegét szorongatta. Egy ideig szótlanul kortyolgatták a sörüket. Mintha megállt volna az élet. De egyiküket sem zavarta. Élvezték az egyedül ivás előnyeit, a csendet, lehetőséget a gondolkodásra, de mégsem voltak egyedül.

Az óra elütötte az éjfélt. Mindketten felpillantottak.

- Lejárt az időm.

A lány bólintott. Castle szó nélkül az ajtó felé indult. Leakasztotta a kabátját és anélkül hogy megfordult volna a kilincs felé nyúlt. De végül nem fogta meg. Ahogy megfordult észrevette a Kate-et, alig egy méterre mögötte. És tudta.

**Eredetileg úgy volt hogy ez a második évadbeli Halloween részbelit megelőző Halloweenkor játszódik, de aztán rájöttem hogy akkor még nem ismerte egymást Castle és Beckett. De szerintem mindenki képes úgytenni mintha ismerték volna egymást.**

**Komment, vagy nem komment, ez itt a kérdés. A válasz pedig: Komment!**


End file.
